This invention relates generally to insulated covers or lids for mounting over a tank containing a heated fluid such as water, particularly such as a therapeutic spa tub or hot tub or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a relatively simple and easily constructed insulated cover designed for minimizing water heat and evaporative losses while additionally safeguarding against foreign objects and/or persons falling into the fluid-containing tank.
Thermal covers for use with swimming pools and spa tubs and the like are generally known in the art. In one common form, such thermal covers comprise a flexible blanket of vinyl or other suitable plastic material to float on the water surface. The flexible blanket is designed to provide an insulative structure which is substantially impermeable to passage of water and air, whereby heat is substantially retained within the body of water and evaporative losses are substantially minimized. Alternative thermal covers which function in an analogous manner include an array of floating objects such as hollow plastic balls which substantially cover the water surface to retain heat and minimize evaporation. However, pool and spa covers of these types provide minimal protection against foreign objects falling into the body of water, particularly with respect to safeguarding against a child or other person falling into the water.
Other protective covers for swimming pools and spa tubs and the like have included relatively high strength blankets of canvas-based or reinforced plastic or vinyl materials, in combination with anchor devices for retaining the blanket in a configuration stretched over the water surface. Such covers beneficially provide protection against persons and foreign objects falling into the body of water, but proper attachment of the cover to the requisite anchor devices represents a time consuming and often difficult task. Moreover, the anchor devices typically require permanent attachment to structural walls or decking surfaces surrounding the pool or spa tub. Furthermore, anchored safety covers of this general type often provide minimal prevention of heat and evaporative water losses.
The present invention represents a significant improvement in insulative covers for a fluid-containing tank, particularly such as a spa or hot tub or the like, wherein the insulative cover is adapted for quick and easy installation to protect against significant heat and evaporative losses, while additionally presenting a high strength structure to safeguard against persons and other foreign objects falling into the tank.